multiversal_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BrandonDarkOne47/CM Proposal: Nekrozoth
I decided to make a CM Proposal on my most iconic villain Nekrozoth, the Creator o Evil as well as the overall main antagonist of Multiversal Legends, the'' Armored Studios'' multiverse and in extension one of the main antagonist of Tales of the Omniverse as a whole. I copy and pasted the previous CM Proposal on Nekrozoth from the Villains' Fanon Wiki Staff Wiki. What's The Work? Multiversal Legends is a Wiki Fandom website that I created with the help from Heresjosh. It is a collection of online stories, character pages, television transcripts, and images on the FANDOM Wiki. The site later became a internet collection of user-generated story arcs and characters. The Wiki also places countless pop culture icons/characters such as Spider-Man and Sonic, along with original made heroes and villains. In a extensively shared universe shared universe that portrays the timeless battle between good and evil. Who Is The Villain? Nekrozoth (Real Name: Zoth Nekronan IX) is the main antagonist of the entire Multiversal Legends universe and the Armored Studios Multiverse and one of the overall main antagonists of Tales of the Omniverse as a whole. He is the God and creator of all things that is evil in the entire omnniverse and is the supreme ruler of the militaristic faction known as Omega Empire and the evil destructive race called Prime Omegas. His only mission is to harness the power of the Hollister (Th Supreme Creator God of the entire omniverse) so that he could enter the real world and remold the omniverse into his liking. Being a power-hungry omniversal conqueror, Nekrozoth serves as the archenemy to The Champions (Who is ironically the reason why they exist) as well as the entire Prime Alpha race (The good counterparts to the Prime Alphas). Nekrozoth is also the evil uncle of Legend who is his nephew and archenemy, the father of many many MANY children, and the brother to Deus. Nekrozoth is best known for his psychopathic traits and omnicidal goals to become a supreme god and remaking the omniverse in to becoming his personal torture chamber where both evil and chaos reign supreme. Nekrozoth rules his entire empire under a fascist iron fist as part of his evil plans. Nekrozoth manipulates other villains as a means to further his own vile machinations which makes him responsible for most (If not all) of the evil that happens in the omniverse. Even though he serves as a pawn to a greater evil known as Xorin, Nekrozoth remains as the main antagonist simply because he has bigger plans than anyone else as well as serving more a direct threat to the heroes than Xorin and the Leviathans. Originally a half- demon, half Prime Alpha, Half- Prime Omega mortal who was a son of a demonic warlord named Zeran (Who would later be renamed Velnias), Nekrozoth was born into a family of cosmic warlords that uses the powers of a mysterious entity known as the Nekrus as a means to control the people. A megalomanical psychopath that usurped his father and becomes a brutal warlord worse than his father. He soon made a deal with Xorin into making him the Beta Stone which is the source to his powers. What Did He Do? #During the era of the old omniverse as shown in the flashback story line in Champions of the Omniverse, Nekrozoth was born as Zoth Nekronan IX who during at a young age took joy of painfully and slowly killing animals just for sheer entertainment and would hide their corpses in order to avoid trouble. #At the age of 8, he grew tired of killing animals and decided to raise his own bully gang. So he killed the leader of a Bully gang and took over as the new leader. He would lead his gang to cause violence and harass young Prime Alphas solely out of bigotry and racism as he finds their acts of peace and mercy as weak and pathetic. This however only makes him a hypocrite as he is a Prime Alpha-Omega half-breed. #At the age of 10, Zoth killed his original mother and even the maid that actually cares for him and treated him with love. This caught the approval of his father who took him in and raised him for the rest of his childhood. There he meets his half-brother and counterpart Deus, and Deus's mother who loves Deus more than Zoth. Bot h of whom are Prime Alphas which made Zoth both angry and envious on Deus for having a mother that truly loves him more than Zoth. he begrudgingly follows his father's wishes of treating Deus as his brother. #At the age of 17, Zoth becomes a serial killer that murders Prime Alphas on the streets for the thrill of it while framing others for his notorious crimes. He even have his own father bail him out of trouble of getting caught by the authority. #When he finally reach his adult years, he conducts inhumane experiments on children by using their blood to remain immortal and exterminate the alphas. The experiments themselves were more torturous than experimental. #Once he learns his father had a change of heart and elected Deus as the new ruler of the empire, Zoth started a revolt that ends with the death of both his father and his half mother too. Zoth becomes the new ruler of the empire and leads a bloody crusade across the omniverse. #Leading his empire to conquer countless worlds across the omniverse, taking over thousands of realms to increase his own tyrannical rule. He uses his army to enslave billion planets or destroy them if he can't take control of them control them. Zoth slaughtered a mass number of innocent people who rebelled against his rule while putting the survivors into backbreaking slave labor, even forcing them to worship him or tortures them if they refuse. Zoth even stole vulnerable resources such as like food, water, and other materials. He had their forest destroyed in order to build his war factories for his army. He rule was cruel and unjust that even his own half brother and child hood "friends" started to hate him for what he had becomes they waged a rebellion against his regime. #Zoth still wanted more power as he was bored of the power he currently has, desiring to become a god so that no one could stop him. He conducted heinous experiments on innocent people and other sorts of creatures (some of whom was Daevas himself) in search for god-hood. He calls it the Ascension Program and disguises it as a passion project as a means to hide his malicious intentions. #He made a deal with Xorin into giving him the cosmic devourer Xorin into making him the Beta Stones in exchange for Xorin and the Leviathans's freedom which would result to the Leviathans attempting to consume the entire omniverse as well as leaving all living organisms as cattle for the Leviathans. Zoth is fully aware of this despite that, and truly doesn't care as long he gets power. #As soon as he was resurrected into becoming an actual god and renamed himself to Nekrozoth, he becomes worse than ever and went insane once he learns that he lives in a fictional reality. He decided to end all life in existence is his enemy as he was never elected as the king of the omniverse nor as it supreme god. He soon have his army to continue his conquest across the omniverse in a omnicidal quest to dethrone the Hollister and become a real being. Bringing genocide to species that he finds unworthy to live under his rule and condemning others to succumb to his uncle's Abraxas's Curse in order to prevent further rebellions. He mercilessly destroy worlds and enslaving people for him to torment our of pure sadism.His genocidal quest caused the death of quintillion beings and has led him to seize control over his multiverse, turning it into his own personal playground/torture chamber where bring chaos and destruction to show how mad he went. He was soon opposed by his half-brother Deus who also become a god through the Ascension Program. The two waged a bloody war called "The Great Cosmic War" which lead to the death of countless Alphas and Omegas. #During the war, Nekrozoth and his fellow Prime Omegas committed various war crimes during the Cosmic War. He have uses the remains of the Ascension Program to make his army as well as the Prime Omegas into gods like him in order to prevail against his enemies. Having using chemical weapons to destroy the Prime Alphas's base. Nekrozoth used a gravity device to force to planets containing the Prime Omnicrons (Neutral Primes who decided not to partake in the Alpha and Omegas's war) as a means to kill them for not picking sides, this act caused the death of trillions. Nekrozoth near the end of the war attempted to open the barrier that traps the Leviathans outside of creation in hopes to finally get rid of the Prime Alphas which forces The the Hollister and the Timeline Master to reset the omniverse causing the whole population (minus the omnicrons, Alphas, and Omegas) inside the Old Omniverse. #In the NEW Omniverse, Nekrozoth evil thoughts he had since birth was brought to life by Nekrozoth in order to spread misery and death as a means to spite the Prime Alphas for interfering in his plans. He uses Evil (who is named Malignus) to corrupt humanity (The first creation of the Prime Alphas) with the help from Strife by giving them weapons of mass destruction. This made him indirectly responsible for creating Aka Manah who is also a omnicidal maniac. Soon he caused the rise of many evil empires and individuals such as the Irken Empire, Chaos Space Marines, the forces of Apokolips and Darkseid, the Third Reich and Adolf Hitler, Joseph Stalin, Rafael Trujillo, and possible many more. He created several disasters, wars, and apocalypses for fun, He had even destroyed many universes for entertainment or just to show an example of his authority, power and superiority and brought chaos and discord to many galaxies. It was he that invented the motto "survival of the fittest" so the the can prove that being evil is the better way to live then good and to see who is weak and who is strong. #Once he finds one of the chaos stones, he used it to kill countless more just to get the attention from the Prime Alphas. He slaughtered a group of Angels and tortured Lucifer into becoming Satan. He used Satan into leading him and the Prime Omegas to the new home world of the Prime Alphas and slaughtered a unknown amount of them. However he was stopped by Deus and was imprisoned in Oblivion (A realm he created after creating evil) for a while. #Years later, Nekrozoth broke out of his imprisonment but as a avatar. Wanting revenge, Nekrozoth decided that if all life refused to have him a their emperor then he might as well eradicate them all. Nekrozoth created his new empire though decimating an entire realm, and blaming the Prime Alphas for the act. Through this Nekrozoth gained followers who wanted revenge on the Alphas for the destruction Nekrozoth caused. Nekrozoth’s new army grew as well as the Prime Omegas's influence on the Omniverse. Nekrozoth had his new army decimate half of a multiverse and conquered the other half whom he used as a place for his slaves. Nekrozoth had also orchestrated several wars, cataclysms, and may other disasters across the Multiverse for his own entertainment and having to use his powers to destroy millions of universes to show his authority and power over them and to show his superiority over all living beings. Nekrozoth continue to spread discord and chaos across reality that even caught the attention of other evil entities like Vekkisul and Tartarus themselves. #Nekrozoth would also slaughter a whole universe in order to make room for his war factories his Omega corporations that would fund his war against the entire infinite multiverse. Nekrozoth would have children do slave labor as well as lobotomize slaves in becoming his mindless drones. He also had stored the souls of innocent into machines so that they could produce more weapons. #Nekrozoth would also done horrible experiments on the surviving omnicrons of the two planets he destroyed, the experiment made them mentally unstable and made them his “Reavers”. Nekrozoth continues his terrible experiments on creating monsters through mortal beings, horrifyingly disfiguring, mutilating, and mutating that the experiment drove them to insanity and made the monsters extremely loyal to him as well as being unable to reason with. #Nekrozoth would also have the captured Prime Alphas work at the HECK Realm (A second Hell he created but worse) mines for the rest of their lives instead of killing them. He has them as target practice for his men, and even use them as cannon fodders during battle. #Nekrozoth had also mass murdered the skrull race and enslaved the Chitauris and made the two species part of his army for the war and even forced them to give up their infants for him to brainwash through propaganda and mind control. #Nekrozoth had also have women across the omniverse kidnapped and impregnate them so they could provide him children that could carry on his legacy or else he kills them and the children if they failed. He would even tortures them with glee if they fail him in a certain assignment or mission. One of his most famous acts was killing the wife of his son, Zartath, simply because he thought his son was growing soft. He also mistreats his son Billy the most as abandon him when he was first born because he believe he would be a weakling. Nekrozoth often call Billy "Imbecilic Parasite" and even "Ret@rd". He was even the one that made his other son, Jester of Genocide/Trickery into the psychotic madman he is. During ancient times on Earth, Nekrozoth abandoned his son Sotan'Noth simply because he saw him as a failure due to failing to defeat by a Earth god. #Once he learns that Daevas and the Primion might present a problem, he resurrected his father but lobotomized him into a brutish unwitting slave to him as well as giving him a deformed body. #Nekrozoth would destroy each universe and remake them into a living hellhole filled with lifeless wastelands filled with monsters for the surviving people to fight against. #Nekrozoth demonstrated his authority over the Omegas by punishing a fellow omega for disobeying orders as well as disrespecting him. Nekrozoth put the omega on an asteroid by being changed up there and flung him to the sun where each time the omega gets closer to the sun he’ll be burned alive. #He made an alliance with Aka Manah after the death of the Primion, together they broke in the Cathedral of Justice and killed off almost all of the Prime Alpha leaders especially his brother Deus. They took the chaos stones ans set the temple ablaze, leaving the omniverse at their finger tips. He and Aka Manah took position over the omniverse until they were eventually dethrone by Nuvon Drex and the remaining Alphas who formed a alliance against Nekrozoth's rule. Aka Manah was defeated and was imprisoned but Nekrozoth escaped and went into hiding for a while. #He trained Malroc into becoming one of the most ruthless and heartless warlords in the omniverse, molding him into a sadistic killing machine. He even expected for Malroc to kill Legend which he did for while. #He shown to be petty as he imprisoned his brother Nozmodamus in the Chaos Realm just for seating in his throne. Thus making responsible for the events on Chaos Gate. #Nekrozoth sent Lord Dominus to Earth to cause mass destruction just to get a single crystal held by a person named Kirby Stanley. When Dominus failed, Nekrozoth sent him to a nightmare dimension as punishment for his failure. Under the disguise of Edward Nuros, he released Malignus on the planet Earth whom caused death, mayhem, and corruption on Earth. #Nekrozoth appears as one of the main villains in the prequel series Legend. In the first season he corrupted a former surgeon named Baron Navirous into taking over a town called Anarchy Oaks and infested it with demons. The town acts as a base of operation for his mortal followers to worship him. Once he learns that his nephew and archenemy, Hyperiel/Legend, is reborn, he orders Navirous and his immortal henchman William Braxxon/Cain to kill him before he is presented as problem. Once that failed, Nekrozoth decided to enter the world to finish him off himself. However the Earth is protected by a barrier cast by the Prime Alphas so Nekrozoth used a crime-lord named Cogman as his host. He rewarded his cult by turning them into statues that are still alive and fully aware of their current state. #Nekrozoth used Cogman's body as a means to be elected as a president of the US, he manipulated the people of the US through charisma and finally got elected. He attempted to cause a nuclear apocalypse on Earth so he could use the souls of it's population to fuel his power in order to reach his full potential. #Nekrozoth went to space after his failed attempt at a nuclear apocalypse, he raised an army of aliens and aliens with Nazaroth as his right-hand of that legion. He uses the legion to help him find the Chaos Vindicator in order absorb it's power so he could become stronger. Nekrozoth waged a galaxy wide war against the Sparxians after he learns that they hold a map to the weapon, Nekrozoth leads a brutal invasion of the system causing a full galactic-level war to find the map to the chaos vindicator. Nekrozoth first started massacre an entire city leaving no survivors and enslaved the souls of the dead innocence. He used the city as one of his base of operation and ha the enslaved souls to the soul mines to work for all eternity. He eventually created a war factory and released Artillery from Purgatory to supply him with weapons and ammo for his army. #Nekrozoth with his head scientist Caedas kidnaps several magic using Sparxians to do horrific and potential fatal experiments on as a way to create their own breed of magic using super-soldiers for his army. Both happily agreed that they could kidnap more to continue the experiment. #When his nephew, Legend/Hyperiel, arrives and tries to redeem his uncle, Nekrozoth rejected the offer and defeated Legend sent him to have him tortured by his left hand man Remiok Sethos. When Legend escaped Nekrozoth punished Remiok by crucifying him and leave him in a pit of fire. #Nekrozoth made a deal with a Sparxian Senator/Warlock named Mundro'Dox that if he'll let him have the map if he spares the Sparxians as well as Mundro'Dox. When he DOES get the map he did spare Mundro'Dox only so he could make him watch as he eradicate the Sparxians with the help from Malroc and Master Onslaught. Some of whom was Mundro'Dox's unborn child and his wife whom Nekrozoth killed in front of him. #It was revealed that Nekrozoth actually Wanted to have Legend and his new champion group to get involved in his war as he needed them to find the Chaos Vindicator for him. When the Champions find the Vindicator, Nekrozoth uses the Vindicator to deactivate the Champions's powers and send him to one of his most brutal labor camps. #Nekrozoth tested his sword by constantly destroying parents an emerging them tighter into nightmarish worlds, he had destroyed a sun and caused a black hole to emerge as an attempt to destroy the universe, then the entire omniverse next. #In Champions of the Multiverse/Omniverse, Nekrozoth was responsible for freeing Aka Manah as a means to have the demon to collect the chaos stones for him. Aka Manah brought chaos and death to the many universe he comes across. #Nekrozoth sends Zartath to assassinate Jack Spark, however once he learns that Zartath failed he callously tortures him by shooting lighting at him. Once Zartath started to question his logic and philosophy, Nekrozoth sends him to one of his death camps as punishment. #Phase 2, Nekrozoth resurrected Aka Manah and forced the demon to work for him. He and Aka Manah created the Realm-Beast to destroy Out-World to spite Kotal-Kahn. They both send a message to Kotal-Kahn about the destruction of Out-World as a means to anger him. #Nekrozoth kills both the Avengers and the Justice league to get one of the Chaos Stones by using Captain America's shield to decapitate them all then by destroying the Marvel universe. #Nekrozoth drove Batman to madness by making watch as he destroys Gotham by infesting it with demons and monsters, then made Batman commits suicide. #He have numerous psychic children to be kidnapped and experimented own for his new breed of soldiers through brutal and atrocious means. He have black energy known as chaosium and injected them onto several children which transformed them into mentally unstable monsters known as Mind Killers. The process was brutal as Chaosium was not meant to be experimented on children but Nekrozoth simply did it so that he can easily brainwash them. #Nekrozoth later launch a attack on Earth-Realm which is the final stand off for the heroes. He and Aka Manah slaughtered several heroes in attempt at Omniversal domination, Nekrozoth begins to use his avatars to slain enemy soldiers and corrupted/mind controlled several super heroes to kill one another. #He used his avatars to slaughter his enemies once again. he and mana captured another chaos stone and they disappear, With six of the seven Chaos Stones in their possession, Manah and Nekrozoth (with Vulcan as their captive) had a final confrontation with Legend and Jack Spark in the ruins of the Cathedral of Justice. Manah and Nekrozoth began discussing their plans for the Omniverse, realizing that their conflicting views would end a threat. Manah continues to torment Vulcan as Legend and Spark push through Manah's forces before reaching the Cathedral and storming in, killing both of Nekrozoth's guards. Spark attempts to mutilated Nekrozoth with his sword, but is paralyzed by Manah. The storyline then breaks into three alternative endings: the bad ending, the good ending, and the alternate ending. #Nekrozoth persuades Legend to give up the Stone by force, threatening to murder Vulcan and then his entire family. Legend reluctantly agrees and lets go off the Stone, watching as it levitates towards Nekrozoth's grasp. Just as Manah prepares to claim the Stone for himself, Nekrozoth snaps his fingers and combines Manah and the duplicate, stating that he "knew only you would be foolish enough to attempt such a petty grab at power". Nekrozoth throws Manah in front of his throne and kills Legend, Spark, and Vulcan, absorbing the Chaos Stones and finally becoming the ultimate destroyer. Manah cowardly begs Nekrozoth for a second chance, claiming that he can give him "more than you can comprehend". Nekrozoth wisely ignores this and fires a beam of energy at the demon. Manah uses his full strength and uses a single hand to fire a red beam of energy directly back. He holds his own for a time before being overwhelmed by Nekrozoth' strength and disintegrating. With his newfound power, Nekrozoth resurrected Manah for constant torture and begins "toying" with the dimensions. #Nekrozoth returns in Phase 3 as a alternate version of himself, in an alternate timeline he won the Second Omniverse Wars and killed off all the Prime Alphas and Omnicrons as well as all of the Champions. sitting on a throne of actual corpses of a thousand Prime Alphas and Champions alike with a millions gods and mortals bowing down and worshiping him. Hyperiel/Legend was seen chained up and beaten along with the other fallen champions. They were forced to kneel to Nekrozoth. Nekrozoth begins to taunt Legend and so orders his men to send the champions to the slave mines but as cripples. The Prime Omegas began to beat up the champions including Legend himself. #Nekrozoth kidnaps Jack Sparks and brutally beats him to a pulp, he then took him in for interrogation an torture. Mitigating Factors/Freudian Excuse Nekrozoth has zero mitigating factors not an excuse for all of his actions. He was simply born evil since the day he was born, though some believed that it was because of his mother being neglectful of him and never shown any love or compassion to him. Though this may not be the case here as he WAS treated with love and care by his mother's servant as she was the closest thing to being a true mother. His mother's servant even taught him the bad things he shouldn't do, but he actually started to commit the crimes he was told not to, so he was a trouble maker from the start. Also he hated the Prime Alphas just simply because he was a racist bigot and saw their ways of peace as cowardly. He killed the maid that cared for him, the only person that actually loved and shown compassion towards Nekrozoth (Along with Mesmera). Also he never loved his family, the only family member he admires was Omegus, a psychotic tyrant and his uncle. He doesn't care for Omegus though as he only admires how much of a sadistic psycho he is not as a human being. He sees both love and compassion as weakness since it only a means to prevent you from having power. Nekrozoth is also a horrible father to have, he sees his children as tools just like everyone else as he only wanted someone to carry on his dark legacy. Nekrozoth would kill them and replace them with a new kid if one fails, he attempted this on his son Billy by having his clone Kaloth to eradicate him. However Billy shown to be more powerful than Nekrozoth expected so he sees some use for him after all. He was also the reason why Jester of Genocide (one of his sons) was a genocidal madman he is today. Nekrozoth also has a terrible sense of honor, he sees cheating as a fair way to fight (Though he is aware of this not being true) and his "deals" would only end in tragedy like how he did with Mundro'Dox as he did spare him, only for him to be brainwashed to be his slave for all eternity. Once he "Promised" not to destroy the world of Macraroth, he instead has the Chaotic Elites to do it for him while covering it up as if he didn't do it. Nekrozoth DID almost gotten a redeeming quality through Mesmera who attempt to make Nekrozoth soft. Nekrozoth ALMOST fell in love and cared for her until he learns that he is becoming soft so he sold Mesmera to slavery never to be seen again. Though Nekrozoth did gain emotion (though he never felt remorse for the act), he only uses it to be more manipulative to make him look more trustworthy to others. Nekrozoth sees his fellow Omegas as tools as well, even used one of them in his game where he hunts them and kills them for trophy. Nekrozoth is also a nihilist that believes that death is a gateway to "freedom" as he believes that the fictional universe is a prison and he is saving everyone. This is only a sick excuse for him to commit genocide and satisfying his sadistic homicidal nature. Nekrozoth is by no means delusional, he is a full on card-carrying villain as he actually enjoys being the Prime Omega of Evil as well as spreading chaos and discord across the omniverse and even thanked reality for making him into a monster. Nekrozoth also believes that only the most evil and cruel should be the strongest, and since he is the most reviled and evil of all villain (Though Xorin maybe worse just maybe) then he is the strongest. The only being known to rival him in sheer evilness is his aforementioned uncle Omegus, though Omegus is a more repulsive boss than Nekrozoth. Nekrozoth despises the concept of redemption, he sees that if anyone uses the concepts is both a coward and traitors to him and the empire. The reason spawns from how his father had a changed of heart thanks to his brother Deus (Who is an Prime Alpha), as his father was about to elect Deus as the new emperor, Nekrozoth was EXTREMELY enraged and started a revolt that got his father killed. And finally he is very petty, he became a nihilist only because of one thing... He wasn't the king of the omniverse. That's right, that is his only self-absorbed excuse. To him, if you are not like him or as evil as him than you mean nothing to Nekrozoth. He hates everything that isn't him and hates everything because he ISN'T the ruler of everything which is his motive to commit omnicide. Moral Agency He was a mortal, or at least a half demon. He as taught the difference between good and evil by his mother's servant and was treated with love and compassion. But he still commits the evil deeds without any care in the world, and actually enjoys being evil. Heinous Standards Nekrozoth brought forth chaos in many galaxies and destroyed many universes for entertainment or just to show an example of his authority and power. Nekrozoth committed every single crime in existence that even surpassed the likes of Vekkisul and Aka Manah as neither of them committed rape o animal cruelty, something Nekrozoth already committed. The only being capable of being more heinous than himself is his master Xorin, but it might not be true since Xorin is known to be a liar. Omegus is as evil as him only because he is a more repulsive boss than him but a little less vile since he more delusional than an actual card-carrying villain. Final Verdict Up to you guys but to me, he qualifies. Category:Blog posts